A Different Wheel Of Time Story
by Rinis
Summary: A story about Enia al'Sedri who be friend with Rand and the others, she must face dangers she ever have think about and she have to fight to survive to the next day. This is my first story in english, so it are maybe some wrong spellings :P Pleas R&R..
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of The Journey

I shall explain a bit first, and remember, I'm not good in English since I don't speak english every day. This story is about a young girl who gets known with Rand and the others and travel with them. This story is translate from Norwegian so it isn't exactly how it is on the original.

--

Name: Enia al'Sedri

Age: 16

Nationality: Shienar

Occupation: Warrior

Characters: Weapon mastering (sword, bow, longstop and knives), unarmed battle (aielstyle), acrobatic and beauty.

Personality: A charming girl who makes every man look at her even of her age, she found out in young age that she could channel. She can be very tender but aren't late to give people what they disserve, independently they are, but she never break a promise and are to trust. If she say she shall do something it be almost always done, and if she are mad on someone they should be wear.

Outfit: Dark hair, shorter than her shoulders and a little billow and brown, almost black eyes, a little high, most people would call her very pretty, even of her boy look and young age.

Biography: She began early to learn to use many weapon, even if it wasn't all who liked that a girl should use weapon, even if they lived so near the Eye. She was very good to use sword and other weapon and had killed many Trollocs and Myrddraals, even that she just is 16 year. One night her village was attacked by Trollocs and Myrddraals and she used the One Power for first time in battle, it was no one that knows that she could do that. She should never go to Tar Valon, at least not to be an Aes Sedai. She could not stand them. She had never seen so many Trollocs and Myrddraals attack on the same time, and they had come so fast.

Meanwhile Enia al'Sedri use saidar so much she could, exactly how she used her bloody sword she had in her right hand, she saw a man go in her house, and a little after she heard many scream. She knew at once what had happened and screamed and killed all of the Trollocs and Myrddraals. The Myrddraals still moved a bit still, even if they was dead, they just didn't want to believe it. She didn't care about them or the Trollocs. She didn't know how she had done it but didn't think about that even. But it was too late in any case, she know it. Everyone was dead, her family, the whole village. She falls on her knees meanwhile the tiers chute in cobal streams. She had never represented that something like that would happened, they had just been in middle of them. They had always guards, once she came on something she had heard before. Here should be a Waygate. They had certainly come through the Ways.

Suddenly she saw a high handsome, man with hook-nose. It was the man who had been in her house. She get a crush down her back but didn't know who it could be. And she didn't want to know it even, but she felt the angry bobble.  
"You maybe wonder who I am?" the man asked. Enia didn't move on her, but she was very scared. "I'm Demandred." She feels that she quake of fear. 'It cannot be true. It cannot be. Not true. Not'  
"Wh ... Why a-are you-u here?" Enia got derived forth. His mouth makes something that looked like a smile before it gets back to a straight line again.  
"You maybe wonder on that yes, you can come with me and found out it. I see the Trollocs and Myrddraals came yes." Enias eyes get big before she screamed and courage saidar and sent a flame against Demandred, but he just knocked it easy away and came closer to her. Suddenly she felt a big pain and bite her teeth together. She tried to take it away, something she actually made, Demandred get big eyes. Enia sent many knock that hit there she want them too. She suddenly weaved something and a kind of gateway get forward. She thought she hade make it before and go through the gateway and was outside the city wall of Fal Dara.

She now remembered what she had make, a gateway. To Travel it was named she think. She really felt she had made it before and couldn't understand how she knew how to make a gateway. She had never made something like that before. She go against the city wall, she still cry and got a eye on the two people who guard the city wall, Bail and Naris. They looked at each other before Bail come against her.  
"What have happened, Enia?" he asked her when he gets forward to her.  
"The village was attack, not as usually, but with at least the double up with Trollocs and Myrddraals then usually," she got forth. "Everyone is dead." Bail saw shocked on her and took his hand over her shoulder and gets her to the passage and yells to some of the man that they should open it. He explains to Naris what had happened before he goes in together with Enia. "Shall I follow you to Lord Agelmar?" Bail asked her when they came in. Enia just nod. Most of the people looked at them there they go to the castle. Bail speaks with the castle guards and they go in. The father of Enia, Lord Jakim of House al'Sedri had been a good friend of Lord Agelmar and Enia had known him from she was little. On the way to him Lord Ingtar came with some of his men, Uno, Ragan and Masema.  
"What have happened?" Ingtar asked. "We get known that you had come."  
It was Bail that answered. "The village was attack, with double amount than usually. She was the only one who survived." Ingtar saw a little on Enia before he gave her a big hug and took over for Bail and showed her to Lord Agelmar.

When Enia came in to Agelmar she talked with him alone and tell him everything. About Demandred too.  
"This is not good, little sister," Agelmar said after her history. He had always called her little sister, even if she doesn't call him brother; she thought it would be weird if she said that, even if he called her little sister. "But I think you should rest now, I shall give a message that someone shall make ready a room for you." After a half an hour the room was ready and Enia lie right down and fell asleep. She sleeps all evening and night. Next morning she dressed up and took on a new pants and a new jumper they had lie forth - everyone knows that she just use pants and jumpers - and walked out. She had preferably train with sword, - it was here she had learn to use weapons - she forgot everything if she train and walked to find Ingtar. She thought the news that she had come had reached every ear now, she was despite Lady Enia of House al'Sedri now. She had never wanted to be a Lady. Everybody says something like: "Good day, Good Lady Enia. " Or, "Good morning, Lady Enia." And other stuff. Out she found Uno instead, she could train with him then.  
"Hi, Uno. Can you train sword with me, I would preferably think of something else than something sad," she asked when he saw her.  
"Yes, it is accursed smart to think something else than bloody awfully thoughts." He couldn't say any sentence without to curse. She smiled to him and dragged him with her. She had always been good in sword, better than most people she trains with. The same was with Uno, but it was always funny to train with him. She takes him today too, but it wasn't just him who would train with her. It came always many after she had begun. Today she was the only girl there, it was never other girls there, most of them thought it was weird that she could use weapon. But they never said something, not when she known so many Lords and was from a House self. She had actually met both King Easar of Shienar, King Paitar of Arafell, Queen Tenobia of Saldaea and Queen Ethenielle of Kandor.

After some hour, after she had eaten something she goes on her room. She was about to turn the chair against her when a man come up from it, it was like he had wait on her. He is slightly taller than average, he has blue eyes, golden hair and a scar that goes from hairline and the squared beard. She just got forth a peep from the scream before something get over her mouth. She thought she had seen him before. Yes, she thought it was Sammael. One more of The Forsaken!  
"You resemble her yes, entirely actually," she heard him say. "Maybe he had right." It seemed like he don't recognized her when he suddenly saw right at her. She got a crush down her back; she really felt that she had seen him before.  
"Maybe you wondered what I talked about," he asked her and smiled sly. "I've heard from Demandred that he had met you, that fool. Ha, he couldn't stand a little girl even." Enia felt the angry fall forth scowled acid at him. He had shielded her from the One Power.  
"Why are you coming to me?" she snapped.  
"Maybe I can tell you," Sammael said meditative. "Yes, you are the reborn Gilie Osrifi. You surely don't know who she is, but we know it. An annoying young girl who spied on The Chosen, who Ishamael get killed at the end, I would have gladly done it for him. She saw actually just as you do now. She was certainly a good friend of Lews Therin. It is bad that we can't kill you, it had been nice. But he say that he needs you, I should gladly known what use he could have of such a pathetic little girl as you." While Sammael had talked like that Enia had try to find a hole in the shield and found on now and get saidar and hit Sammael right in his face. In answer she felt a terrible pain that reef the side of her face. She was right about to send a lightning against him when she detects that Sammael was gone. First now she detect the tiers that drown down her face and saw in the mirror and get known of a long stripe blood on her left side on her face. She washed away she blood before she laid down in her bed, fully dressed on.

She wakes late next day. 'Who meant Sammael when he talked about 'he', and what wanted he with me?' She didn't liked that two of The Forsaken had come too her. She had to leave, she knew it. Too the southlanders land. Weak southlanders. But she had to go, she felt it on her. She had to talk with Agelmar, tell him that she had to go. He wouldn't like it. It was exactly what he didn't do.  
"Go?" Agelmar looked like he was about to tie her fast. "You can't leave, you are just sixteen years old. You would be killed. Maybe I can send with you some men that can protect you. Yes, that can I do, or maybe a whole legion."  
She looked brusque on him. "I have to go alone, now on this time. And I can defend myself, and you now that. I don't have any choice; I can't be on the same place for a long time." Agelmar sigh before he nodded.  
"I can make ready a horse; you don't give up in any case." He goes to the door, the same does Enia, she had to pack now. She didn't have to have much with herself she thought. It doesn't take long time before she is ready, so she goes to the stable. Agelmar was there together with Ingtar, Uno, Ragan and Masema. They most say farewell of curse. She smiled too them.  
"We are going to miss you, little friend." Ingtar gave her a long and strong hug. The other gave her a hug after him.  
"Be careful," Agelmar said in the end. "I am not going to forgive you if you don't come back again. And you must not be away for a long time, little sister."  
"I shall be careful," Enia answered. She used her goodbye wishes on all five, one kiss on right cheek, on the left and one on the mouth. She used this on all of the men she known well and was very glad in, on woman it was just on the cheeks. She sat herself on the horse and winked meanwhile the horse go away. It was many people who winked too her when she leaved, everybody known surely that she was about to leave now.

She sat on the horse long after she had get out of Fal Dara. She would try to not go in to many big cities. Too many surely had got known that she had taken over House al'Sedri now. She often checked that she had her sword, even if she felt it and she also felt all of the knives that were hidden in her clothes. She had also with her the bow and the quiver. And her longstop, of course. She had many weapon to be a girl, yes. After many hour she sat down to give Stella some breath. She eat when she ride. She had to be quick; she felt that she had to go to someone. In southwest. She didn't know how she felt it, she just did it.'Hope I don't meet any Aes Sedais.' She didn't like them, some of them had tried to take her to Tar Valon one time, something they didn't make. She could make a weave that hide her ability to use the True Source for others. After one hour she sat on the horse again. When the night came she stopped in a little village where she sleeps for the night in the village's inn. Next day when she goes down to eat some breakfast she had a weird feeling. Darkfriends. She had always felt Darkfriends. It was two men and one woman. She felt she had too killed them and before she known it had she used saidar to stop their heart and they fall down. She gasped and saw around. Everybody did the same. When people started to go she does the same, she walks up in her room. 'That wasn't smart.' She decided that she had to leave. 'It wasn't smart. Not smart.' She walk as fast she could without to run and get the stable boys to find her horse. She couldn't do that again. After some days was she out of Shienar and was on the road to Tar Valon. It was the only way south, however, she was not about to go into Tar Valon, she should go around the island.

In the next village she was in the same happened, she killed every Darkfriend she was over, but this was with the knives. So everybody saw her. Even worse. She left once, or she would be killed. They surely won't believe her if she said they were Darkfriends. It was a tiring voyage. Every village and small cities she traveled through she killed every Darkfriends she came over. She was likely shocked every time. After some weeks she saw the Tower. It was pretty high. She wishes to go in the city and before she had sighed she was on fast gallop to Tar Valon. She weaved the weave that hide her ability and stand in cue too come into the city. After a while she finally gets into the city.It was said that it was the finest city in the world, and it so was, but she was just going to go through the city. Soon she was on the outside Tar Valon. Then it happened exactly what was not going to happening, Darkfriends. She took saidar at herself and killed them. She weaved quickly the weave that hide her again and sat relaxed on the horse and tried act calm. 'I must govern myself.' At the end she came out of Tar Valon. Then she gets an eye on the Dragonmount. There Lews Therin had died. She passes the mountain without to look at it, she wouldn't be reminding on him. Enia took now the way too Caemlyn. It was no changes in that journey rather. She killed every Darkfriend she saw and ran away. In a small city she brusquely stopped Stella. She was on a poster; the Whitecloaks was looking after her. She dragged her bonnet over her head and read forth. Hundred golden coins too the person who get her. 'That was the only that was missing.' She was a Darkfriend now. She left the city once she had read it. It was going to be even more difficult to travel now. She was going to be killed before she was encourage, wherever she was going.

--

I must translate the text before I can send in one more chapter. If someone wonder I have written 62 745 words in Norwegian, so that could take some time before I get finished with that. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Then I've got one more chapter ;) Hope you will like the second chapter.

--

Finally she got to Caemlyn. But not enough with many posters, there was many Whitecloaks too. 'I'm gone be killed!' She walked a while and was about to fall of the horse. She knows about how Elayne and Gawyn looked like, but had never thought she was about to see them alive. She stirred with big eyes on them, they suddenly saw that she saw them and come quick aloof to her.  
"Be quiet," Elayne said low and dragged Stella and her with her. Gawyn didn't look like he liked to be here, she thought both of them had seen her face even if she had her bonnet on herself. "Are you a Darkfriend?" Elayne asked after they were alone. Enia sigh.  
"No, I'm not." It doesn't look like Gawyn believed her.  
"Gawyn, does she look like a Darkfriend?" Elayne asked her brother.  
"They don't need to look like one to be one," he answered. "But why believe everybody that you are a Darkfriend then?"  
"I can't know why everybody believes Whitecloaks," Enia said. It took a little time before Gawyn nodded.  
"Then you maybe can tell us what you name are," Gawyn said.  
"My name is Enia al'Sedri."  
"But I think we must go," Elayne said. "It was nice to meet you, I hope we meet again. And you should be aware of Gareth Bryne and the Queen's Guard." She smiled and gave her a hug before she and her brother walk away. She sigh and walk out in the street again and walked away to find an inn. She goes into a inn named The Queen's Blessing. The innkeeper is Basel Gill. And he also managed to see her face and saw brusque on her. She breathes in and walked over to him.  
"Don't be so fast to believe everything the Whitecloaks say," Enia said. "Can I talk with you a bit, under two eyes?" Ha nodded and dragged her with him to a room that looked like a library and make sign that she should sit down and sat down self.  
"You surely think I'm a Darkfriend," Enia started and make a grin when she said Darkfriend. "Yes, I've killed many. Darkfriends. You are actually the first one I tell this to. But I feel you are kind, the same way that I can feel that someone is a Darkfriend. I'm on escape, from almost everything now actually. Something much worse than Whitecloaks in fact. I'm from Shienar, and my name is Enia al'Sedri."  
Gill looked on her a while before he nodded. "I believe you. I don't think you are a Darkfriend, I shall not tell anybody that you are here. Do you really come from Shienar? And you can stay as long as you want."  
"Thank you," Enia said thankful. "But I have to leave tomorrow; I can't stay on the same place long. And yes, I'm from Shienar. And I shall tell you something else. I'm a Lady. Of House al'Sedri, I've take over it now. Since my family - and the whole village in that case - was killed during an attack. It was just I that survive, and don't ask way?"  
"You men your village where attacked by Trollocs?" Gill asked with big eyes.  
"And Myrddraals."  
"I've heard that there are always attacks in the north. Well, well, you maybe want something to eat. Incidentally, you look were young to be travelling alone. How old are you?"  
"I'm sixteen." Gill just look at her when he showed her to the kitchen. The serving girls and the cooks became big eyed when she came in. It was now she found out that she had forgotten to take on her the bonnet and she became very embarrassing.  
"She isn't a Darkfriend," Gill said fast. "You must not believe all the Whitecloaks says. Now, make some food to her." And with that he walks out. The other girls scowl on her but made fast some food to her. After the food she goes up and lay down, she was very tired.

Next morning she leaved, after a good breakfast, and took farewell with Gill who wishes her all luck on the journey. She should try to get fast out of Caemlyn and don't make any trouble. But of curse here must be many Darkfriends, who all was killed once she saw them. Not enough with that. Exactly that time she used her knives instead of saidar some Whitecloaks came past and became in their eyes. Enia got panic and sent something against them and jumped on the horse and sat Stella up in gallop. The Whitecloaks shout something and people moved long away from her against the horse ran, while some screamed. Suddenly the horse stopped so roughly that she falls of Stella. Some Whitecloaks had closed the way, almost before she had landed they had drawn their swords and ran against her. She just reached to draw her own sword so one run right into death. In something that felt like hour she had killed all of them. She stirred on what she had done, exactly how all of the other people do. They gasped when she ran to the horse and sat away. She reaches to hear someone yell "Darkfriend" before she was in full gallop again. She wasn't stopped again, but she got an eye on several Whitecloaks on their way to the passage. She didn't hear on the guards when they said she had to stop, but just galloped out of the city. After she had laid the city behind her she stopped and saw back. Fortunately it was no one who followed her. While the horse got some rest a bit she scouts against every side, especially against Caemlyn. Suddenly she saw something white and sat up on the horse and sat up in gallop. She suddenly came on something and laid her hand on the horse. She could use Healing, she didn't know where she had learned it. She thought she just knows it. She saw back and saw several Whitecloaks come galloping after her. After many hours with flight from the Whitecloaks they finally stopped. Maybe they had given up. Enia stopped and thought she should try to get some sleep and tie Stella to a tree and lay down.

She dreamed, she understands. It actually saw very real. She detect that she had never seen this place before. She stand ahead of a inn, on a apart it stand Winespring Inn. She walked a bit around, the village wasn't so big. Maybe it was here she should? A voice whispered suddenly: "Manetheren." Manetheren? One of the countries that was one of the Ten Nations. She suddenly stands between some ruins. Manetheren she understands. Suddenly the most beautiful women she ever has seen stand forward her. She had black hair and dark eyes and was high and tight with almost white skin. She had white clothes with a belt of silver round her waist. She got willies and saw suspicious on her.  
She smiled to her. "Do you know where you are? Tel'aran'rhiod. The Dreamworld." She had heard about it, actually she had learn how to go in to it, she had almost forgot it now.  
"Who are you?"  
"Would you know it? Alright, I'm Lanfear." Enia thrill. She had to ask. She had to meet one more of the Forsaken. Suddenly another woman got forward. She wasn't even beautiful as Lanfear, but pretty. She had black hair and dark eyes. She wouldn't know who she was, she knows it was one of the Forsaken. She got willies again.  
"Lanfear," the woman said and smiled false to the Forsaken.  
"Moghedien," Lanfear answered and smiled false back.  
"Why is she here?" Moghedien asked cold and saw at Enia with assassination in her eyes.  
"I don't know, ask her then," Lanfear just said.  
Moghedien sniff and turned to Enia. "So, why are you here?"  
"I don't know how I got here, and I wish I wasn't here."  
Lanfear laugh. "Yes you wish that. Do you know who you are?"  
"Yes, and I'm leaving," Enia answered crusty and thought that she had to wake up when she felt a terrible pain in her belly, then in her head so she fall on her knees and gasp.  
"I don't think you shall leave yet," said Moghedien with a laugh. "You can't flight from the Chosen, didn't you know that? And I don't understand where you shall, but it doesn't mean so much. I just wish we can be finished with you."  
"It's other who wants that," mumbled Enia. Suddenly she felt she got hot on her cheek. She had smashed her.  
"What did you say?" asked Moghedien.  
"I said, it's other who wants that." She found out that Lanfear was gone.  
"Who have you met?"  
"Many, but I don't think I shall be here anymore." She didn't even think something before Moghedien clutch her.  
"Who have you met?" she hisses.  
"Demandred and Sammael," she got forth. She sudden felt that she could get saidar and sent a wind breath against Moghedien who fall back. She used the change to dart. She ran down while she think she have to wake up. And suddenly ...  
she was awake. She breathes out. She still felt pain where Moghedien had hit her. She lay down and tried to just relax, but finally she fell asleep with bad dreams about the Forsaken.

In the morning she wake up when sun rises and got a shock when a man stand over her. He was dark, handsome and youthful. But it was white stripes in his hair. He smiled to her. He was in fact very pretty. No, she should not think like that, she thought she know what he was and was not about to find it out. She raised up and tried to ignore him while she walked to her horse. Something that was impossible when he griped her hand, he had been very dark in his look. She surrenders herself to saidar and shielded him before he could do anything. Certainty not what he had expect, but she had of curse just shielded him from saidin and it hurt very much when she got a kick on her shin and a stab in her face and fall back. She had loose saidar and then the shield was gone, and it was she who was shielded now. It dance still black speckles when the man dragged her up.  
"Don't you know who I am?" he asked too soft.  
"I don't have to know it," Enia mumbled, still incredible dizzy.  
"I'm Rahvin, and it looks like you have met sundry of the Chosen." Enia couldn't believe how he could hit so hard, he hold her hand grapple while he opened a gateway, she wouldn't have more with gateways to do basically, and dragged her against it. She felt a moment a place where she could get a grasp in saidar and got the shield away and bash Rahvin so hard she could with saidar so I felt down. She ran away and unbend the horse and sat on it and got it to ride. She saw back and saw Rahvin sit up with a hand on his face. She turns around and sat the horse on gallop. Not so long after she had started to ride she got forth too Four Kings and dragged her bonnet over her face and ride slow into the city. It didn't take long before she was out of the city and she sat up in gallop again. 'Five Forsaken. Can't they just leave me alone!' She ride too Stella was very tired. The journey really started to bore Enia. She had almost not talked with people, - common people at any rate - actually she had just talked with the innkeeper, Elayne and Gawyn. She hoped she soon found what she was looking for. 'How do I know when I'm arrived?' She decided that the horse should get some rest, she was tired too. After around one hour she took up her sword and started to practice too herself, she didn't want to use saidar. Whoever could be out there. After some practice she looks over her money, she had much again. Agelmar had given her pretty much and she had entrapped some food by herself, not only bought. She stands up and decided to leave. It took many hour before she stopped again, the horse could hold out very long.

--

This was a bit shorter then the other but I just had to put something out :P The later chapters are maybe better then the first one, I get better to write. So when I get longer into the story it takes longer before I can update since the chapters will be longer. This is because of that I thought it was more bored to write the first chapter than the later one, and it's much more fun when I have comed to the last of the books ;) Please R&R ,


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers And A Old Friend

After some weeks she had laid Whitebridge back her and was on good way to Baerlon. But half on the way she felt she had to travel right forward, south of Baerlon. She followed the way so long she could before she changes the direction against her feeling. The next days she catches food by herself - with saidar - and light fire. After some weeks more she got to a ferry, Taren Ferry she heard the village on the other side were named. She also heard that if she continue longer west she would come to Emond's Field. She thanks and ride, not too fast in the beginning. Now the feeling was really big. She could feel that she was almost there. She smiled to herself. She had made it. After some hour she got to the village she had been in, in Tel'aran'rhiod. She sat the tempo down and ride slow into the village, when she understands everybody look at her, she blush a bit and go off the horse and saw around. It was just as she remembered, without the people. She walked over to the inn were she was met by a man who was a bit tick.  
"Shall it be a room, lady...?" he asked.  
"Enia, Enia al'Sedri. And yes, thank you, I would gladly have a room, and maybe something to eat," she answered with a smile.  
"Of curse, Enia. Incidentally, I'm the mayor here, Bran al'Vere." He took her in after he had got someone to take the horse to the stable. After Enia had gotten something to eat Bran would talk with her a bit.  
"I've at least realized that you are a foreigner, so where do you come from?"  
"I come from Shienar, Fal Dara actually."  
"So long up, why do you come here then? It's a special reason?"  
"No special reason, it was just a feeling. It's hard to explain." Enia didn't want to explain it closer.  
"Alright, how old are you, you like very young to travel like this alone, all from Shienar."  
"I'm sixteen."  
"Sixteen? Aren't you too young to travel alone, what does your parents say to that?"  
"Oh, no, with us it's most normal that boys travel out, but it's a bit girls too. They who want it a bit different. And my parents, they are dead." She really didn't like to talk about it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you would go a tour and see how the Emond's Mark are?"  
"Yes, that can I do. And thank you," she said and waved. She really would explore this village more yes. So she walked around a bit, and suddenly a girl came to her, it looked like she was about her age.  
"Hello, was it you who came for a little while? And what's your name? And where do you come from, and why are you here?" It came many questions while she dragged Enia with her to a place with a bit grass and they sat down.  
"Yes it was me who came, and I'm Enia al'Sedri. And I'm from Shienar, up in the north and I'm not here because of a special reason."  
"Alright, I'm incidentally Bodewhin Cauthon, but call me Bode. Maybe you would meet my brother?" Enia just nodded, she had got a glint on a black rider. A Myrddraal if she didn't take wrong. 'Why are a Myrddraal here?' Bode take her with her around the village, to a boy, who surely was her brother. He was with another boy; he looked like he was a blacksmith. Bode's brother had a naughty glint in he's eyes.  
"Mat, this is Enia, it was she who came here earlier. She's from Shienar." Mat took her in her hand and grinned like a little boy who was about to do mischief.  
"Yes, I'm Mat, and this is Perrin." She suddenly felt that this two was them she had came for, but she felt one more.  
"And I'm Enia yes." She detected that Bode wasn't here anymore and came on something she had to ask them about. "Have you seen a black rider?"  
"Yes, the cloak was totally still, even that there was wind," Mat answered. Perrin nodded.  
"But I think I've got to go back to the smithy," said Perrin and walked away.  
"Why is a girl like you here?" Mat asked when Perrin was gone.  
"No reason, a feeling." Enia smiled. It actually wasn't so funny. "And I had to go."  
"You had to go?" Mat looked weird at her.  
"Yes, I had to." She wouldn't say more about that.  
"But there come Rand," Mat said brusquely.  
"Rand?"  
"Rand al'Thor, he comes there," said he and pointed. On an Aiel? She had met Aiel before, in the Aiel Waste. It was there she had learned to go into Tel'aran'rhiod. She had also learned to fight as them. She first had come with a peddler, and then the Wise Ones discovered that she could go into the Dreamworld. So she was an apprentice with the Wise. The Aiel had almost been like a family for her. But why should a Aiel be here? Rand came against them and smiled. She felt that he was the last one she had felt.  
"Who is that?" Was the first he said. Enia almost laugh.  
"It's Enia, a foreigner, one of three, it has come many here. It's a gleeman too," said Mat.  
"Two more? And a gleeman?" Enia looked against the inn. "I think I had to go." She said goodbye and walked to the inn.

When she came in to the inn it was two strangers there yes. She gaped. An Aes Sedai. And her Warder. The Aes Sedai looked at her and her mouth got closed. It couldn't be true.  
"Can I talk with you a bit?" Enia asked the Aes Sedai.  
"Master al'Vere, do you have a room where we can talk alone?" she asked. Bran nodded and lead them to a room where they could talk alone.  
"So why would you talk with me?" she asked Enia after Bran had walked out. Her Warder looked like a statue there he stood.  
"I wonder what an Aes Sedai does here," she said and looked suspicious at her.  
"I shall find stories, and wonder why one like you are here, and not in The White Tower."  
"I shall not be an Aes Sedai," Enia snarled angry. "But I have to ask you something, why should I feel three boys here, all from Shienar?" She had to got an answer, even that she had to ask an Aes Sedai.  
"Maybe it was ta'veren you felt."  
"Three ta'veren? Here?" She saw weird at her. "And one more thing. Why should a Myrddraal be here?"  
"A Myrddraal?" The Warder looked suspicious at her, a cold look. She looked like cold back. It looked like he was shocked a moment, then he was unspoiled again. He didn't think she could stare at a Warder like that. Ha!  
"Yes, a Myrddraal, and where it's a Myrddraal there has to be Trollocs too. You should be watchful," she smiled clever, no one talked to an Aes Sedai like that, just she. "I think I must go to my room. It was nice to talk about this." Enia walked, she couldn't stay with an Aes Sedai more. She should get her longstop. When she was about to go up the stairs then she got big eyes.  
"Thom?" she gaped.  
"What? Enia?" Thom looked weird at her. Enia smiled and the gleeman got a big hug.  
"Why are you here?"  
"The same can I ask you, but I'm gleeman here now." Thom dragged one of his mustaches. "It's long since I've seen you now."  
"Yes, it is." Thom had a performance one time in Shienar, and Enia got known with him.  
"Come out a bit you." Thom probably should show something out. Outside she suddenly got an feeling that it was a Darkfriend here. The peddler. She really had to restrain to not kill him, she had made it the last time she had met a Darkfriend. He talked about everything that had happened out in the world, Enia knows everything he said. She saw the three boys was and heard on. After the peddler was finished with what he has to say some of the man takes him into the inn, Thom performances a bit, until the Aes Sedai came.  
"I think I go," Thom mumbled to her.  
"Yes, that's the smartest," Enia smiled back. The three boys came to her.  
"Do you know the gleeman?" asked Mat unbeliever.  
"Yes, a bit at least, it's long since I've saw him last time," said Enia, she surely thought it was big. They should just known. The man who had take the Darkfriend into the inn came out again. One of them came to them what the peddler - Padan Fain - had said to them.  
"But Rand, I don't think we shall be here this Winternight," said Tam al'Thor, who should be Rand's father. She didn't believe that, but didn't say anything. Everybody walked away and Enia herself goes to her room. She took her sword and her longstop and walked out. She really felt she would need them, it's Shadowspawn here. She wish that the Aes Sedai was here, she probably should known about this. She walked against the wood outside the village.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Journey

A little outside the forest she heard some noise and draw her sword exactly when some Trollocs came out. She had to warn everybody.  
"Trollocs!" she screamed many times before she attacked. She used saidar as much as her sword and her longstop; she had learned to use the left hand too. She saw the Aes Sedai and her Warder had come, good they had heard it in any case. She had no problems to kill the Trollocs; she had done it many times. She saw that it come smoke from the village. It hasn't been so many in the attack so it didn't take long time before everybody were dead. Before she had sigh the Aes Sedai took her head and Healed her. She gasped. Every scar should go away when she was Healed but the scar Sammael had given her was there yet. She really hadn't believed that it should go away. The Aes Sedai goes away, but Enia goes closer into the forest, case there was more Trollocs and Myrddraals. But it wasn't that she find. Instead she finds a woman. She was slightly taller than average with big, blue eyes. She smiled smart. 'How find those bloody idiots me?'  
"You surely don't know who I am," she said. Mesaana said a voice in her head.  
"Yes, you are Mesaana." She thrill, she really didn't like the Forsaken.  
"So you have a bit memory." Mesaana looked twisted. "I don't understand how the others haven't made to take you with them." Enia had absolutely no plan to find out where she would take her to, Mesaana was about to take saidar when Enia shielded her. She gasped.  
"You maybe don't understand that." Enia would laugh, that's normal now. Enia couldn't hold the shield long and Mesaana got saidar and Enia was hit by something made by air and she flees into a tree. Black speckles danced. But Enia wouldn't come with Mesaana. She ran away so fast she could, she saw back and breath out when she saw Mesaana was gone. Enia didn't stop before she was almost with the village. She didn't saw the Aes Sedai and her Warder. She was still dizzy and the black speckles still danced when she looked at the inn. Suddenly felt that someone used the One Power, it must be the Aes Sedai. She surely cures someone since it stopped fast. She felt one of the boys were there, she thought it was Rand. She waits a bit before she knocked on the door. She heard a voice say; Come in. She goes in. Yes, it was Rand who was there, with his father on a bed.  
"I should just see who was in here," she said.  
"And how did you know it was someone here?" the Aes Sedai asked her. Enia blush, she hadn't thought about that.  
"I ... I ... just thought someone was in here," Enia lied.  
"You should have been in Tar Valon to get lessons," was only the Aes Sedai said. Enia gaped.  
"I shall not be a bloody Aes Sedai!" said Enia angry before she walked out and smashed the door. Aes Sedai. 'I shouldn't have used saidar against the Trollocs. Bloody Aes Sedai.' She walked up and falls asleep with her clothes on.

Next morning she wake up early and walked straight out and saw a crowd around the Aes Sedai. She told them about Manetheren, Enia had heard about Manetheren many times. When she had told finished everybody walked away. So she, the Warder, Rand and Mat walked to the stable. They hadn't seen her so she just followed them. Perrin was in the stable too, they saddle the horses so she ran over to the inn and took her things, said farewell to Bran and ran over to the stable. They hadn't leaved, fortunately.  
"I come with you," she said and started to saddle her horse. She saw that Thom and a girl had come too.  
"How many shall come basically, Moiraine?" asked the Warder.  
"I don't think it's more now, Lan," she said and turned to Enia. "Or have you maybe a whole army hidden in the forest?"  
"No, I wouldn't have an army with me, it would have been so easy to see," said Enia and laugh a bit. The boys looked at each other. Thom just smiled, he knows her dad, or had known him. Suddenly Enia got big eyes when she looked at Lan. It couldn't be true.  
"It can't be true!" Enia gaped. "You is al'Lan Mandragoran!" Lan snarl. Enia turned to Moiraine and thought a moment, she thought she had heard Moiraine before. "And you are Moiraine Damodred. It can't be true."  
"Here is one who have heard about nobles," Moiraine mumbled. "And who are you then, if I may ask?"  
"I'm Enia al'Sedri of House al'Sedri," Enia said a bit annoyed. Moiraine nodded. "Thom, my father is dead. I forgot to tell you," said Enia sudden.  
It was Thom who gaped now. "He's dead? It can't be possible," he mumbled. "It shall not be possible that Jakim al'Sedri is dead."  
"I can tell you more later," said Enia and sat up on the horse.  
"You can maybe tell everybody, or is it secret?" asked Moiraine. Of course she had to intermingle.  
"He was killed, together with rest of my family," said Enia sad, she hate to think on it. "It was double with Trollocs and Myrddraals then usually. I was the only one who survived in the whole village." They had started to ride while she was talking.  
"Double? But you use to have guards, everybody has that up there." Thom was very awed.  
"Yes, but the maybe came through a Waygate," said Enia and thought a bit. "Or no, I think they came through a gate." There was that said.  
"A gate? And who made that? It isn't many who can do that." Moiraine looked at her.  
"It." She breathes fast. "It was one of the Forsaken." It was just a whisper. Moiraine, Lan and Thom looked look like they had been smashed, - a little moment - they from Emond's Mark surely didn't believe her, like they looked at her. They were almost laughing! She looked at them, a bit angry, but not so much. "Don't believe me you." She was moody now. It wasn't someone who said anything now. Enia started to look around, it was so quiet. Suddenly Rand said something, she didn't get it. But what Lan said made Enia sigh so high that everybody looked at her.  
"A Draghkar," said Lan. "We must ride faster." And they did too. They ride fast to a place called Watch Hill where Lan order them to stop. Moiraine took away the tiredness from the horses, without Enia's - that should she do by herself. But the break doesn't last long, the Draghkar attacked again and they must start to ride again. Lan said it must probably had give a report to the Myrddraal. Moiraine develop mist so the Draghkar shall not see them. At the end they came to Taren Ferry where Lan goes up to a house and the ferryman came out. Finally Lan came down again, he had to bribe the man so he would take them over Taren. After a while they are on the ferry, dragged by some very tired men. When they are on the other side they where tempt of the ferry by Lan, then Moiraine do some weaves so the ferry float away and down the river. And so the ferryman and the draggers ran away. Moiraine now shape the mist so it just follows the river. They moved into the forest to a sort of hut. Lan and the boys take care of the horses, Moiraine and Egwene - she had heard Rand call her that - walked into the hut. Enia followed them in. In side Moiraine tell Egwene about the One Power.  
"... and you can be an Aes Sedai," conclude Moiraine.  
"I can be an Aes Sedai?" It looked like Egwene were about to dance of happiness. Moiraine got her to a blue stone to light. After this fall Enia asleep.

She was in Tel'aran'rhiod understands Enia immediately. She felt that it was some dangers on their way and hide behind a tree. And a bit after came Lanfear, Sammael, Rahvin and another woman, who had to be one of the Forsaken.  
"Have you thought about it?" That must be Lanfear.  
"Yes, I think I'm with you." And that must be Rahvin.  
"Alright." And that was Sammael. "How about you Graendal?" So the other must be Graendal.  
"I'm with you too." What were they about to do? She realized it was quiet, she couldn't breathe. Suddenly the tree behind her disappeared and she felt back with a little scream. She was dragged up by the One Power. She saw that Lanfear and Graendal hade take saidar, Sammael and Rahvin had surely taken saidin. 'Four Forsaken at the same time, great.'  
"I thought it was someone here," said Lanfear with a clever smile. 'Wake up, wake up!' Nothing happens.  
"Why can't we just be finished with her?" Did she hear Sammael mumble.  
"Because the Great Lord has said it," said Lanfear calm. Enia thrill. 'The Dark One?'  
"I haven't met you before," said Graendal and scrutinized her. She was pretty, with curled red-gold hair.  
"I hit on something," said Rahvin suddenly. She wouldn't know what he had hit on. "The Great Lord haven't said that we shall deliver her yet, so why shall we just let her be?" 'Deliver me?' They looked at Graendal, who sigh. Enia suddenly felt something in her head and wanted to adore Graendal. A table came beside where the Forsaken sat, with four shot and a bottle with wine.  
"Give us some wine," said Graendal and turn around. Enia did what she said without to think about it. She sat the shots with wine on a plate and walked to where they sat. Sudden she tripped on something and fall forward. All of the wine and the shots fall of curse on Sammael, who had turned against her. His eyes were like fire. Lanfear, Graendal and Rahvin smiled. Something Sammael absolutely didn't. She felt pain on the whole body and moan.  
"What are you doing, girl?" shouted he, it looked like he was about to cut off her head. Enia's eyes widened. 'Not good, not good!'  
"Sammael, be calm," said Lanfear and her smile disappeared. "It's just Tel'aran'rhiod." Sammael snarl and the wine were gone with the shots.  
"I still doesn't like she could use saidar, can't we just sever her?" said Sammael fractious. A voice whine in her head. 'Sever, what is that?' Gone. It would be gone. Enia stiffen.  
"We could maybe do that," Lanfear said contemplative.  
"No! You can't do that!" Enia felt she would die. She can't be stilled. "Not that!"  
"Why shouldn't we?" asked Sammael coldly.  
"Just not that." Enia felt it tie in her belly. She doesn't feel she had to do all what Graendal said. "Anything else." Enia nip her mouth. 'Maybe not anything.'  
"Sammael, don't take to fast conclusions," said Rahvin. Enia feel she must vomit. Sammael was about to still her!  
"It isn't the Great Lord would like it if we sever her," said Graendal.  
"No, probably not," said Lanfear. Enia feel very relieved.  
"And why shouldn't he let us do that?" Sammael snarl. Enia's belly ties on again. Rahvin shake his head.  
"Wake up," mumble Enia.  
"That doesn't help," said Rahvin with a smile.  
"We are controlling that," said Lanfear. Enia swallow.  
"It doesn't make any sense if she were severed," said Sammael.  
"I would die if you stilled me," Enia said.  
"The Great Lord wouldn't like that," said Graendal. Sammael just snarl.  
"Then we don't need to discuss this more," said Lanfear. "Is that alright Sammael?" Sammael just glower at her. Suddenly all four looked at her and ...  
... she sat up, she was awake. She breathes out. She stretch against saidar and was covered by life. She breathe so high that she was afraid she was about to wake the others who sleep. She wouldn't sleep anymore and goes out of the hut and sat down on a stone outside.

She sat there long and just saw out in the air.  
'What's your name?' mumbled suddenly a voice.  
'Enia al'Sedri,' thought Enia and got shock when she answered. 'Are you Gilie Osrifi?'  
'Yes, I am.' She heard the voice better now.  
'Are you really from the Age of Legends?'  
'Yes, I was actually an Aes Sedai then.'  
'And you spied on the Forsaken?'  
'Yes, destroyed much for them.' She heard she laughs.  
'Then is all of this your fault. If you hadn't been in my body would nothing of this happen. If I had been stilled!'  
'I can't chose who's body I shall be in.' Enia sigh, that was true.  
'But can you see what I see?'  
'Yes, why shouldn't I?'  
'I don't know, but can you teach me things, things that were done with the One Power?'  
'No, you can it already, if you just think hard enough.'  
'Oh.' She talked with Gil - as she called her - in many hours. She heard suddenly a mumbling outside her minds. Someone shake her, she looked up and saw it was Rand, she hadn't heard what he had said.  
"We shall go," said he. "But have you been up the whole night?" Enia shakes her head.  
"No," she said, "I wake up and felt more tired than when I fall asleep and sat outside to think." Something that actually was true. Rand nodded and walked over to the horses, Enia rise up too, and goes to saddle her horse. She had an unbelievable headache. Maybe it was the Compulsion Graendal used on her. Gil said it was that she had used on her. Everybody looks like they had slept well, something Enia hasn't. She holds saidar and think she would hold it forever. She breathes relieved out many times.  
"Why is you holding saidar?" asked Moiraine. Enia blushes and avoid saidar fretfully.  
"I like to know that I'm not stilled," said she and made a grimace. She mumbled to herself. "Sammael should be gentled, or dead." They should travel to Baerlon, so to Tar Valon. But Enia was absolutely not going to Tar Valon, maybe she should just travel to Fal Dara after they had got to Tar Valon. Maybe.


End file.
